<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trial by LittleSweetCheeks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734987">Trial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks'>LittleSweetCheeks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Madam Secretary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the only one left to do it, but she's thankful Mike is there at her side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord, Mike Barnow/Nadine Tolliver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying to get the hang of Mike/Nadine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure you want to do this?” Mike’s voice was little more than a breath in her ear, but she appreciated that he was there.</p><p>“No.” It was hard to admit it, but she was fairly certain this was one of her worst ideas, but it had to be done and there was no one else around to do it. “I’ll be fine. It’s just a room full of lawyers.”</p><p>“The lead of which is the widow of your ex-lover.” His hand landed on her side; an inch too low for professional. “At least let me go in with you. I can be there as your counsel.”</p><p>“I’m a lawyer, Mike, I’ll be fine.” Her eyes stayed firmly on the oak paneled door.</p><p>He shifted closer to her back; she could feel his breath against her now. “You’re shaking.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” She was shaking.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this. We can find some way to block you from having to speak at all.” His other hand found her arm as she clung desperately to a leather folder. “Bess will understand.”</p><p>She wanted so bad to lean into him. “I owe it to her to tell what I know.” Her voice caught. “She deserves for someone to tell our side of things.” It was up to her to make them understand that Elizabeth McCord was not the woman they were saying she was. Though Arabelle Marsh wasn’t likely to believe <em>her</em> on that fact.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be you.”</p><p>“There’s no one else left.” She was the only one currently still standing who had been there that day; who had heard the exchange. “I can’t let them think this was her fault. There’s no way she did what they’re accusing her of.”</p><p>He was silent a moment. “Okay.” Quietly, he pressed a small kiss to the back of her head. “Go save Bess and I’ll be right here when you come out.”</p><p>Finally, she turned in his arms. “You promise?” She’d become a bit of a pariah since that day a week ago, the entire senior staff had, but then, Mike B was known as the dark prince. “Can I do this?”</p><p>The door opened and they both turned, staring at the panel of lawyers waiting inside. “You are the toughest person I know.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>He nodded, eyes glancing into the waiting room and back to her. “Just don’t tell Bess I said so.”</p><p>That made her nearly smile. Turning back to face the open doorway, Nadine drew a breath. This was it; this was her one moment to convince the world that her boss did not have her husband killed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>